Iron Man Armor Model 1
| Title = Iron Man Armor Model 1 | Aliases = Grey Armor, Original Armor, Golden Armor, MK 0 (MK IV's nickname) | Model = 1 | Version = 4 | Universe = Earth-616 | LeadDesigner = Tony Stark | AdditionalDesigners = Yinsen | PlaceOfCreation = Afghanistan | PlaceOfDestruction = | Origin = Built by an injured Stark and Yinsen | Destruction = | Dimensions = | Weight = | First = Tales of Suspense Vol 1 39 | HistoryText = The armor was created by Tony Stark, with the help of Ho Yinsen, when he was captured by terrorists in Afghanistan.The place and moment when Tony Stark became Iron Man has changed over the years due to Marvel's sliding timescale, it was originally during the Vietnam War in Vietnam, it was later changed to the Persian Gulf, and more recently to an unnamed conflict in Afghanistan It worked as a pacemarker to keep Stark's heart beating after shrapnel got lodged in his chest. The armor doubled as a means for Stark to escape captivity and avenge Yinsen's death at the hands of their captors. The suit was later upgraded by Stark when he returned to the United States. After realizing the grey dull appearance of the armor not only terrified his enemies but also the innocent people he tried to protect, Tony decided to paint its shell gold, after Stark's date Marion Rodgers commented how Iron Man would look better with a paintjob that could make him look like a knight in shining armor. Tony was forced to create a partial duplicate of the suit after being kidnapped to Netherworld without access to the parts of original armor other than the chestplate that was keeping him alive. In order to specifically fight the Melter, Stark built a version of the armor that replaced any iron with aluminum, so the armor could resist the villain's Melting Ray. In a previous encounter with the Melter, the armor's left arm was easily destroyed. Follwoing a disastrous battle with Mister Doll which nearly killed him, Tony realized the suit was too heavy, something that caused the suit to consume more energy than necessary in order to sustain its own weight. Additionally, the chestplate appeared to need recharging more often. As soon as a new lighter armor finished being assembled, Stark ditched the Model 1. The MK II version of this armor wasn't the only upgrade created by Stark. A version codenamed "MK 0" was secretly built later on, which incorporated repulsor weapons (a type of weaponry that wasn't implemented in Stark's suits until the Model 3). It was kept in Wong-Chu's abandoned base in case of emergency. When Tony Stark was on the run from Norman Osborn and was slowly wiping out his brain, he travelled to Afghanistan in order to recover the MK 0, which was the only armor simple enough to be used in his state. Stark tried to get to Dubai, but he was intercepted in Iran by Norman Osborn, the Iron Patriot, who nearly destroyed the suit and almost killed Stark. However, Stark's allies managed to leak the coordinates of the fight to media outlets, granting the fight the media coverage necessary to force Osborn to not kill Stark in cold blood. The MK 0 was one of the only nine suits that were recovered after Norman Osborn's fall, and its materials were ultimately scavenged to create the second Rescue suit for Pepper Potts. The Model 1 was recreated and kept in exposition in the different Hall of Armor owned by Stark. During the War of the Serpent, when the Stark Tower was struck down by Skadi, Protector tapped into Stark's mainframe and controlled an army of armor that had survived the collapse, including the Model 1, to fight against Skadi, but they were easily dealt with. Another Model 1 armor was kept in the Hall of Armor at the Avengers Mansion, and one later at the rebuilt Stark Tower. When Stark temporarily moved his base of operations to Stark Island, a Model 1 was displayed there, while the Hall of Armor in the Stark Tower remained, and one Mode 1 was even used as a security drone. When a digital copy of Tony Stark confronted the real one, who had his morality inverted with magic, it commanded an army of Iron Man armor, including the Model 1 in both its MK I and MK II versions. Iron Man hacked into the MK II version in order to learn the location of the digital Stark's mainframe. Properties Overview The armor's primary function is to act as a pacemaker which electronically estimulated Tony Stark's heart to keep it beating after the shrapnel from a landmine entered his chest. This ability is achieved through the use of a defibrillator circuit and flat antenna that directly stimulated the S-A signal of Stark's vagus nerve as needed. The suit's shell is made of threads of mono-crystaline iron coated with tetrafluorethene plastic, knitted together using a 3D mechanical loom. Integrated circuits called "micro-modules" were created from sheets of silicon using an e-beam writer, this circuitry that placed 200 transitors in a square inch with wiring and associated compontents could be used both as a switch and amplifier. This allowed the creation of tiny power amplifiers that could generate the amounts of electricity needed for the DC motors that provided the suit with mobility. Each small motor generated around a horsepower of power. The use of pure iron protected with tetraflurethene allowed a 200-inch per second speed. A gauntlet alone, for example, required a dozen of motors. The circuits of the armor are coordinated with its user's brain waves, which allow for the suit to duplicate every action of the human body, the system is not perfect and it requires some time to get used to it. It also employed a negative feedback body motion sensing. The suit's first three versions were powered by a flat array of miniature batteries built into its chest plate. The batteries could be recharged by plugging the chestplate into any electrical source. The MK 0 version was powered by a R.T. node. An automatic lubricating system was built into the armor, it could be used to squirt low pressure streams of oil. The suit also possessed an internal air supply. The combination of hard and soft parts allowed the bulky armor to be folded and unfolded like clothes, without losing its durability. However, it mandated a certain procedure in unpacking the suit in order to fit in Tony Stark's Briefcase. The armor's alloy prevented the suit from being magnetized. The suit uses different transportation systems. The boot turbines made use of ordinary air, drawn in through a loose weave of iron fabric, which was highly compressed and created a jet that enabled its user to fly, or make assisted leaps. A series of small silicon levers allowed the armor to keep fliying straight and level. Steering while flying was accomplished by body English. Jet-powered roller skates can be deployed for fast travel by land at 200 mph. A miniature jet engine and four casters could be adhered magnetically to the armor to allow for a horizontal aerodynamic travel, like a luger. A propeller can be clamped into the boots for travelling on water. When he returned to the United States, Stark modified the suit into what is known as the MK II version of the Model 1 Armor. The new version included onboard O.S. (with a translator program), lenses, and heating and cooling systems. The surface was improved with gold plating and a metal kilt to cover groin segments. Communication systems were also improved. Most of these changes were also featured in the MK 0 version of the suit, except the gold plating and kilt. One of the main differences between the MK I and the MK II versions is the helmet. The original helmet was made of solid iron, because of this it wasn't flexible, its wearer couldn't breathe hard, shout due to reduced jaw movement, or even puff their cheeks. The redesigned helmet was more flexible, with a micro chain mail structure that allowed facial expressions to slightly distort the surface, making it much more "human." The new helmet also added water-cooled padding, directional speakers which fed sounds to its user from wherever they impinged on the suit sensors, and a head-up display (referred by Stark as "Enviroment+Information"). Stark and Yinsen provided it with additional offensive and defensive capabilities in order to double the armor's use as a means to escape captivity. Miscellaneous equipment includes miniature versions of different handy tools, including a buzz saw and a drill, public-address speakers, powerful magnets, detachable suction cups that allowed to adhere to smooth surfaces and are strong enough to support the weight of the armor for a few moments, an "electronic reverse-energy beam" that could redirect rays of energy, chemical crystals that could change the composition of substances, image inducers, nuclear-powered clippers, diamond-edged digging tools, a miniature "furnace" that generates heat waves, a fluroscope, audio recorders, radio communications (enhanced by a telescoping antenna ), ear plugs, and miniature jet blowers. Some of these items appear to be stored in the suit's accessory belt, while others such as the buzz saw appear to be incorporated into the armor's fingers. Using the belt's panel, the armor could access to the systems of Stark Industries. Offensive Powers The suit enhances its user's strength, allowing them to easily pick up a man in the air, to break through metal doors, simply destroy brick walls by walking into them, crush a cannonball with ease, tear a wall of two floors of height with one hand, and break the fall of a missile. Tony Stark also stated that the suit is capable of performing such feats like ripping the bottom of a ship with ease, knocking supersonic-speed bombers with a single punch, and breaking apart space missiles. However, the veracity of that statement is dubious, as Tony was trying to intimidate Queen Kala of Netherworld to prevent her from invading the Earth. Weaponry in the armor includes a miniature flamethrower, and tear gas bombs. The armor can also redirect its electrical currency to its shell, being capable of electrocuting objects by touch. A circular device in the center of the chest was known as the "Monobeam," a portable proton beam that served the purpose of a powerful search light, but it could also be adapted for a heat ray. It only had a useful range of several yards. The MK 0 version of the suit, an armor hidden in Wong-Chu's abandoned base in case of emergency, included repulsor weaponry. Defensive Powers The armor's shell is strong enough to resist gunfire, the bite of animals like wild felines, the impact of a cannonball, heat, cold, energy and acidic attacks. However, it is not protected against potential rusting from sea water. The suit is also equipped with an array of miniature electromagnetic generators that allow its user to manipulate magnetic fields for a variety of effects, including: jamming and disruption of electrical equipment, and reverse magnetism, to repel metallic objects like bullets and enemy weaponry. An electrical force field could also be created to protect the armor from energy damage. | CurrentOwner = Tony Stark | PreviousOwners = | Notes = * While the addition of a metallic kilt is attributed to the golden version of this armor, Iron Man is seeing wearing one before painting the armor. * In total, there are four versions of the Model 1 Armor. The original built in Afghanistan, the gold-plated version, the aluminium version, and the "MK 0" version. | Trivia = * The process of suiting up without any mechanical aid takes 90 seconds. | Links = }} pt-br:Armadura do Homem de Ferro Modelo 1 Category:Unique Items Category:Battlesuits Category:Iron Man Armor